Resolution
by talkswithherhands
Summary: LILEY ONESHOT! They say that if you make a wish before the ball drops starting a New Year, that wish will come true. RR plz! DEDICATED TO: xTexasgalx


**Title: **Resolution

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING!!! GET IT? GOT IT? GOOD!

**A/N:** Warning, LILEY slash ahead! Dont like? Dont read! you know the drill, reviews make me happy! FEED THE BARD!

--x--

I can't believe another year has come and gone, I can't believe how fast time really does fly when you're not paying attention. Although I find it really hard TO pay attention to anything around me, when _she_ is sitting right next to me, her knee innocently brushing my own as we lounge on her couch here on New Years Eve. Her dad and brother have a party platter of food and beverages, my mother is helping clean up a few areas and the doughnut is already snoozing lightly, his head on my other shoulder as I'm sandwhiched between my two best friends, well, one best friend and the girl who has my heart.

"Lily, honey, do you want some more ice cream?"my mother asks and I shake my head, surprised at my ability to hear her as Miley and I continue watching some old footage from Miley's past on the TV in front of us. It's our little tradition that she started back in her hometown of Tennessee where on New Years Eve we pull out old videos of our childhood and say goodbye to another year, then just before midnight we'll turn on the news and watch the ball drop from Times Square. Miley was supposed to be doing a Hannah concert out there this year, but she turned it down for me... or at least, I think thats what she had said;

_A knock at my door had taken me away from reading over my latest issue of a skateboard magazine,_

_"Miley?"I asked, seeing my beautiful best friend standing in the doorway. "I thought you'd be on a plane to New York City by now?" Miley looked somewhat nervous and came to sit next to me on the bed where I'd patted at my matress, she played with a lock of her hair, an adorable habit that I noticed she'd do whenever she was thinking hard about something or trying to concentrate on what to say._

_"I was, but I decided to cancel-"_

_"What?! Miley, why? You'll miss your chance to see the ball drop in the REAL... Square!"we both locked eyes and laughed at the image. Miley regained her composure and smiled,_

_"I know, Lils, but honestly, New Years has always been my time to spend with my family and those that I love, and I cant just leave all our traditions behind because Hannah has something to do, I can always go next year, or maybe the fourth of July, I dunno,"she wrapped her arms around me in a hug._

_Although it wasnt shocking to recieve hugs for no reason by Miley, she'd always been a very touchy person, it made me shiver feeling her warm arms hold me and be only mere inches from her face and I had to control my impulses to just barely turn my head and kiss her crazy. Instead I merely turned in her arms and hugged her back, smelling her sweet vanilla sugar perfume._

"Lily? Earth to Lily!"Miley's voice broke me out of my reverie.

"Huh?"I asked, dumbly.

"I think we need to wake up Oliver, he's snoring loud enough to wake the dead and... he's drooling on your shirt,"Miley peeked over my shoulder and I turned my head and saw that sure enough, drool was leaking from Oken's mouth.

"Ick! OLIVER!"I yelped and bashed his face with one of the softer pillows. Oliver jerked awake, his hair on his right side standing up a bit from where it had rested on my shoulder, he looked around wildly.

"I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THE WAR!"he yelled, the whole room went silent before we heard Robbie Ray, my mother and Jackson all laugh and then Miley and I joined in. Jackson had his video camera out and he was filming Oliver,

"Say cheese, Oken!"Jackson taunted. Oliver realized what was happening and shot up from the couch trying to fend off Miley's nosy brother,

"Turn that thing off, Jackson!"Jackson began chasing Oliver around the living room. I could only laugh and watch as Jackson slid over one of the tables and onto the piano trying to get a closeup, nearly shoving poor Oliver out the double paned doorway.

"I tell ya what, as much as I hate Jackson doing stupid stuff like that, he's best in his class at makin the funniest New Years videos,"Robbie Ray smiled as he bit into a plate of nachoes.

"I wont argue with you on that one,"my mother chirped. She then looked over to me and Miley, and I noticed Miley was pulling out the tape and changing the channel, it was still half an hour til midnight.

"Lily there's some chili cheese dogs up here if ya want some,"Robbie Ray asked me. My eyes widened and I bolted from the couch, Mr. Stewart's famous chili-cheese dogs were the best I've ever tasted, I put three on a plate with some potato chips and grabbed a soda while Miley grabbed a plate and filled it with fruit, chips and a hamburger. We sat back down with our goodies and munched down, watching the traffic heist of Times Square.

"Aren't you glad I didn't go now?"Miley asked between a mouthful of beef. I looked to Miley with a smile,

"Of course I am, I mean, I just want you to be happy wherever you go,"I looked down and bit into some potato chips. Miley was silent and I didnt dare turn my eyes from the television. I heard Oliver come back in the house and Jackson followed, and from my periphial vision, both looked winded.

"Lily, come with me,"I felt Miley grasp my hand. My cheeks burned red and I placed my food and soda on the small table between us and the TV before letting Miley lead me outside onto the balcony. We looked up into the sky and I could see all the stars burning brightly like diamonds in the sky,

"You know they say that if you make a wish before the year ends by the ball dropping, that wish will come true at midnight?"Miley asked me. I shook my head, I'd never heard of that one. I cleared my throat and dared a glance at Miley,

"I thought you stopped believing in making wishes since that shooting star story you told me about?"remembering how Miley and I had seen a shooting star right here on her balcony and I asked her what she wished for and she said that everything was exactly how she wanted it before giving me a hug. Later she told me the craziest story of how she had actually made a wish and it had come true, she'd become Hannah Montana permanently, and I'd bullied her and called her trailer park trash and that her guardian angel, who I could picture as Roxy, helped her back home. It was crazy, but nonetheless entertaining.

"Well, I know better now than to ever wish for something that I know would turn out badly,"Miley smiled.

"What do you wish for, Miley?"I asked. Inside we heard Robbie Ray, my mother, Jackson and Oliver begin the countdown.

"_15...14...13..._"

"You really wanna know?"she asked. Her magnificent blue eyes seemed to almost gleam with a sense of courage and I gulped, unsure, I nodded, to afraid to speak as she moved closer, practically pressing up against me.

"_10...9...8..._"

"What do you wish for, Lily?"Miley asked. Her eyes dark like sapphires, so close that I could see my own reflection in them, I couldn't breathe.

"I-I-"I stuttered. Miley's hand found my cheek and she leaned in, the next thing I saw was fireworks exploding in blinding colors behind my eyelids as the softest pair of lips melded with my own. I couldn't believe what was happening, Miley Stewart, MY Miley Stewart, my BEST girl friend was actually _kissing_ me! I leaned into the kiss and slipped my tongue along her bottom lip, tasting the strawberries she'd eaten and she moaned into my mouth,

"_3...2...1! __**HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!**_"we broke apart breathless and touched our foreheads together, I opened my eyes and smiled as I caught Miley's eyes.

"Happy New Years, Miley, I love you,"I took the chance and prayed I didn't say the wrong thing, Miley broke from my embrace and stared, mouth slightly agape. "Oh crap, Miley... I didn't mean.. I mean, I DID mean..but- ah, crap." I screwed my eyes shut to block away the sting of tears, but as I turned to leave, Miley grasped my shoulders and pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"It came true!"Miley whispered happily. My eyebrows rose quizzically,

"Huh?!" Miley pulled away.

"My wish, it came true, I wished that you would tell me that you were in love with me and it worked, sweet niblets, I should make wishes more often!"Miley laughed. It was infectious and soon I joined in as well, before I gently leaned in and pressed my lips to hers again, _unbelieveably soft_.

"I love you, Miley,"I repeated. She took my hand and laced our fingers,

"I love you, too, Lily Truscott, thank you for making this the best New Years ever."

"Well, it aint over til its over! Lets eat!"I grinned, my stomach reminding us both of its presence and we giggled before sharing another tender kiss and heading inside, we were stopped by Jackson who recorded the whole thing.

"Say hello to Hollywood ladi-!"we both socked him in both his shoulders, making him fall backward and Miley stole the camera. We ran into her room and hid, Miley rewinded the tape and we watched the scene again.

"Should we keep it?"I asked, more unsure whether Miley was comfortable with our new relationship.

"I think so, next year we can watch it again... in our hotel room in New York City,"Miley smiled. We hugged once more and shared kisses as Jackson's complaints were heard from downstairs.

This was truly, the best New Years ever.


End file.
